


Dreams

by lostgirl966



Series: Cocollory [7]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: AHS, F/F, Fluffy, ahs fanfic, coco x mallory, cocollory, mallory x coco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Mallory had a dream about Coco. Fluffy ensues





	Dreams

The sun shone through the sheer curtain of Coco and Mallory’s bedroom. The two were still asleep on the beautiful Saturday morning. They had agreed to sleep in after having a couple’s spa night together.

However, Coco was just beginning to open her eyes. As she woke she realized that she was nose to nose with Mallory. A smile spread across her lips. Mallory was truly beautiful, and Coco felt lucky to call her, her girlfriend.

As she stared across the pillow at Mallory her big brown eyes began to open. She beamed over at Coco. “Good morning, beautiful.”

“Morning,” Coco replied.

“I dreamt about you last night.”

Coco’s brows rose, in surprise. “Really? What was it about?”

Mallory thought for a moment as if trying to recall the dream. “You were riding a winged horse and you flew down to let me ride with you. But for some reason, I didn’t want to.” Mallory sighed then. “Which is observed cause that was be freaking amazing if you had a winged horse.”

“Damn, you thinking of me as like a Valkyrie?”

Mallory burst with laughter. “I guess so,” she giggled. “But anyways, you pulled me on behind you somehow and we flew off to go save Misty and Cordelia from a dragon.”

Coco starred at her girlfriend with a single raised eyebrow. “You have weird and yet epic dreams, my girl.”

Giggling Mallory smiled and nodded. “I guess so.” She then brushed a piece of hair behind Coco’s ear. “Man you looked beautiful riding that white horse. Pretty much like you do right now.”

Coco gave a little smirk and blushed. “Beautiful, huh?”

“Absolutely gorgeous,” Mallory nodded. She leaned over and pressed her lips to Coco’s for a quick kiss. “You’re always beautiful.”

Coco then rolled on top of Mallory then. “So does this bring back the dream a bit?” She straddled Mallory and tried to look sexy and seductive.

“Are you calling me a wing horse?”

Coco frowned as Mallory giggled. “You know that’s not at all what I mean.”

“I know, but I was just trying to be cute,” Mallory replied biting her lower lips. She knew that could always get Coco going. 

“Well, you are cute. Even very sexy,” Coco grinned. She leaned down and captured Mallory’s lips with her own. 

Just then there was a knock at their bedroom door. Zoe’s voice drifted through the door. “Hey girls, we need your help in the kitchen. A student has caused chaos.” Then the sound of fatting footsteps echoed through the hallways outside.

Coco rolled off of her girlfriend and sighed. “Pick this up later?”

“Agreed. Pick this up later.”


End file.
